Magik
by SeverusSnape'sDaughter
Summary: Silence echoed through the streets, under the mundane walkways, and around the lit street lamps. All was still. And then, in an instant, figures began dancing through the alley's. AU! HUMAN TURTLES VERY AU. R/R
1. Chapter 1

I almost forgot! I don't own anything but the plot line and Kiana…and a few other Oc's

_In a universe where being different could have you and your family put under severe restrictions and under government watch, the Norms rule. The few with magic are tracked from birth and prohibited from bearing offspring. "Darker" beings that live in the streets, living off of blood and transforming when the moon shines fully in the sky are forced into hiding at risk of death. Schools are segregated and most only allow Norms, so many illegal Magiks sneak in, pretending they are normal, in hopes of someday being equal. Small groups of rebels fight for this revolution._

The streets where silent, as the curfew bell rang. They silence echoed through the streets, under the mundane walkways, and around the lit street lamps. All was still. And then, in an instant, figures began dancing through the alley's. Footsteps filled the air as the creatures of night rejoiced in the dark. High above all of the sudden movement, shining blue eyes flashed silver. The eyes decorated a strong face, covered by a dark blue mask. Blond hair fell to his chin. His dark blue attire blended with the dark cityscape.

Usually this figure was accompanied by three others, but tonight he was grateful for the separation. Soon, he would be forced to spend almost every moment with the others, plus more. Yes, tonight he wanted to live freedom in the night.

He smiled to himself when he heard the music. Leaping from building to building, he followed its hypnotizing melody until he reached the end of the larger buildings. There below him figures danced in the firelight and bands played with everything they were worth. The young man leapt from his perch, a faint blue glow seemed to slow his descent and he landed gracefully on the ground. He joined the mob of people.

As he walked he kept his eyes and his ears open.

"We can win," hushed whispers followed that particular announcement made by a man wearing a full face white mask. And although everyone in this particular clearing was wearing masks, this man stood out. His magic swirled around him in dark loud burst. The young man eyed him carefully. He seemed to be a radical reformer, and while they were to be admired…they were also to be feared.

"He's right you know."

They young man span around, his hand on his ancient Katana, wandering how someone could have snuck up on him. Behind him he came face to face with a woman. Her face was also hidden by mask. She wore a green full body suit that matched her mask. Her eyes burned golden, and her long flowing black hair flared in the wind, dancing like the fire behind her.

"What is he right about?" the young man allowed himself to ask wearingly. The girl moved close and began dancing close to him. He stiffened, preferring to keep hiS space, and yet drawn to the girl.

"Us winning. We're powerful enough. But I don't like him or his methods," her body danced seductively like the wind around him, "Your one of the four Night turtles, aren't you?" he didn't answer, "Well then you've heard of him. He's the radical reformer, kidnapping the Norm's children. Using them as bait." He had heard of him and glanced over his shoulder. The girl stopped in front of him, pressing herself against him and leaning close. She brushed her lips against him before going to his ear.

"He will try to make an alliance with you. If you have any honor, Blue, do not accept this offer." He looked at her quizzically.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, "No one," her eyes gleamed green before returning to their shade of gold. Leo felt the power rolling off of her. The man waved the people away and approached the two who remained. His eyes where clear blue, almost white. His smile was cold.

"Daughter," the man took the raven haired girl's arm and inclined his head to the blue clad boy, "Making friends?" he reached his hand out to shake, the young man took it apprehensively. He felt as though the man's cold eyes were gazing into his soul.

"Blue, sir," he said quietly, not wanting to appear rude. His eyes searched the girls face. It was blank but her eyes were burning, trying to speak with him. This night was not going the way he had planned. The father and daughter's magic blurred together, looking like it was battling. His dark tones tried to swallow her light gold and purples and greens, but they refused to be silent and flaired around her.

It wasn't a normal talent, being able to see Magik's magic, but Blue used it as often as he could. The different tones and hues of magic told a lot about a person. The man's was telling him to take the girls advice.

"From the Night Turtles?" his face lit up, "Well my friend, we are allies then, working for the same thing. Call me Liberator," his magic tried to seep around Blue's body. Blue scowled and pressed his own magic like a shield. The Liberator's smile only faltered for a second, "You are powerful my friend. I think I will be in touch with you but now I fear, we must beg your pardon." The girl remained silent, her warning echoed in Blue's head. Her father grasped her tightly by the shoulder and led her away. They disappeared in the night.

"Well that was odd," Blue muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. He doubted that he had heard the end of it, but he only wanted to salvage what was left of his night. As he turned to walk further into the crowd he scowled, sensing a shift, "What are you doing here, Red?" he hissed turning to a young man with dark black hair. His face was covered with a blood red mask and his outfit was strikingly similar to that of blue's only it was red.

"I could ask you the same thing, Blue," a rough voice answered back. Dark, almost black eyes burned into him, flashing red, and Blue knew his night of fun was over, "You're not supposed to be here, Fearless Leader." Blue rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Fine, let's go."

Red seemed taken back at how quickly Blue had caved. But he led the way from the pulsing crowd. His fist tightened in anger. Of course Blue thought he could get away with breaking the rules, he thought bitterly. They made the assent through the city quickly and quietly. Above their grate, Blue stopped Red with a hand to the shoulder.

"Raph," he started quietly. His brother shook him off, turning to him.

"I don't want no excuses, Leo," he quipped sighing and rubbing his eyes, "We start school in the morning, Leo. So I ain't going to rat you out. I understand needing to get away, but Sensei was very specific about that place. Please, don't make me be a stickler for the rules." Raph eyed his twin carefully. Leo smiled and nodded leaping down into the sewers.

"Thank you," he whispered up the drain. Now he needed to sleep, and prepare himself for the worst fear of all, Senior Year.

"Michelangelo!" shouting outside of Leo's door made him groan into his pillow, "I told you to pack your belongings last night!" Leo chuckled, classic Mikey. He rolled out of bed, pulling out blue jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt.

"Mikey! What did you do with my lap top?" another voice cried.

"I put it back! I swear I did Don," Mikey replied dodging unseen into Leo's room.

"No you didn't! Mike where are you?" Donny cried. Leo snickered causing his red haired little brother to spin around finger to his lips.

"What did you do with Don's laptop, Mikey?" Leo asked rubbing a hand affectionately through Mikey's short spiky locks. His big brown eyes sparkled and flashed orange.

"I didn't spill milk on it, if that's what you're asking."

Leo sighed; his mousy haired brother would not be happy, "Get ready for school, Mikey." Mikey grinned and saluted him.

"Yes, sir. Cover for me would you? Please, Leo!" he scampered out leaving an exasperated Leo. Shaking his head, Leo grabbed his bag from the floor and walked out of the door. He grabbed Don, gently stopping his mad babbling about his lap top.

"Take mine for today, Don," the junior gazed at him, green eyes wide behind his glasses.

"But," he spluttered, shaking his curly brown hair, "Do you know how low tech yours is? I've put hours and hours into mine! Leo, where is my laptop?"

"You'll take Leo's or go with a milk covered one," Raph grumbled his black hair tumbling over his eyes. He glared at Donny with his hand deep in his tight skinny jeans pocket. Don sputtered.

"M-milk?" realization crossed his face when Mikey exited his bedroom, skate board and long shorts in tow, "MIKEY!" Leo shot his twin a death glare. Raph grinned and turned to the door.

"Have a good day my sons," their grandfather, who had become their father, stood in the kitchen door, his grey hair long and neatly combed back into a pony tail. The four smiled respectively and bowed their heads to him. Don grabbed Leo's laptop, grumbling to himself and followed his brothers to the street above.

Leo often wondered, watching his brothers walking beside him, if they felt as naked as he did without his mask. He felt exposed and unprotected and he had the irrational fear that someone would recognize them. In school they had totally different lives. Raph and Leo could hardly deny their relations, so they were the only two related out of the four, but people seldom asked about family relations. Norm's were to self absorbed to look any closer for fear of being called different.

"See yah," Raph muttered breaking away, taking a back street. Donny and Mike nodded their head and disappeared down different streets. Leo sighed, making his way to the looming building. He easily made his way through the stuffed halls and screaming Norms. He sat through the introductory classes, nodding and saying a few hi's to acquaintances from years past. He spent most of his time gazing out of the window, wishing to be anywhere but there. He glanced at his schedule, grateful to see a free period.

He made his way out to the empty plaza, the cool wind nipping at him.

"Hey sweat heart!" Leo pulled his music out of his pocket, ignoring the idiots a few feet away calling to a pretty girl reading a book, "Honey, I'm talking to you!" he turned the music up. He watched them stand and saunter toward her.

She glanced up at them, her gold eyes cold, "I'm reading, 'Honey," Leo ground his teeth together, before his head snapped up. Gold eyes? Fate sucked.

The boy smirked grabbing the book, "I could think of a better thing a pretty girl like you could have in her hands." She glared up at him and Leo took a deep breath as her aura pulsed.

"Give it back."

"Hey, Kyle, go hit on someone more privy to your charms. Try the freshmen," Leo bit, swiftly grabbing the book from him. Kyle scowled and poked him in the chest.

"Mind your own business, Leo_-tardo_," he slapped hands with his buddies, cracking up with laughter. He drapped his arm over the girls shoulder. She glared at him.

"I suggest you get your arm off of me." She grabbed his hand causing him to wince as she threw it off, "You man, me woman, go make fire." She shooed him away.

"You'll regret this," Kyle muttered his face darkening. She rolled her eyes as he walked off. She turned smiling, to Leo, who stiffened. She looked him up and down. She stood about 6 inches shorter than him, but emanated power.

"Thank you, Blue," He froze waiting to see what she would do next. She smiled, "Can I have my book back, please?" Leo tossed it to her. She shook her head, "Don't worry. I won't tell if you don't." she spread her arms wide. He looked at her wearily, she sighed and held her hand out, "I'm Kiana."

"Leo," he took her hand, surprised to find that it was soft. She smiled at him again and he couldn't help but smile back, "I don't trust you."

"Good, because you shouldn't." Leo laughed pulling his hand away.

"Leo? Who's this?" Raph's base voice came from behind him. Kiana looked over his shoulder, smiling widely. The hairs stood on end as she gracefully stepped around him. Leo's hand shot out to her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide.

"Ah, so you're one of the others." Dammit he'd given Raph away.

"What?" Raph barked eyeing her carefully. She quirked her head, watching him carefully.

"_Who the hell is this chick?"_ the thought filtered through Leo's mind. He shook his head as his brothers red magic drifted through Kiana's pulsating green cloud.

"My name is Kiana, I met your brother last night," her voice was innocent enough, but Raphael squinted his eyes suspiciously, "Is your favorite color red?" Raph jerked his head up to Leo.

"_You told her?"_

"No, he didn't tell me your secrets," her grin couldn't possibly grow any larger, "You have them, too. Don't you?" She circled them.

"Aren't you being just a tad ostentatious?" Leo muttered, glancing around. All of the auras where flat, lacking any signs of magic.

"They won't notice. I swear," she stopped and quirked her head at Raph, again, "You know you really should learn how to filter your thoughts more."

"What? You a mind reader or something?" Raph barked, ready to fight.

"No," she said, "But you need to learn to be weary of those who do. I'm just good at…reading people I suppose. I get feelings that always point me in the correct direction," she looked at the darker teen who was uncharacteristically quiet, "You get them, too."

Raph gritted his teeth, he didn't know who she was, and he sure as hell didn't like how much she knew about them. He looked at his brother, who's blue eyes were guarded and weary, "Why shouldn't we just kill you now?" His brother took a step forward…as if to ward off an attack. Raph glared at him.

Leo didn't know what it was that made him defensive. Kiana grinned up at him, "As much as I'm sure I wouldn't last ten seconds against both of you, I think we could help each other," her face transformed, "Leo, he will try again, and he won't like 'no'." Her golden eyes penetrated Leo.

"Who?" Raph barked.

"The Liberator," Leo muttered.

"My father," Kiana turned her gaze to Raph, "He wants the four, or at least one of the four."

"This would be why we aren't allowed to go there, Leo," Raph groaned, just what they needed.

"Shut up, Raph," Leo sighed, "How can we help each other Kiana?"

"I can teach you how to block your mind, how to control your anger," her eyes flicked to Raph who scowled, "And you can teach me hand to hand combat."

"How can we trust you? If it's your own father you're tellin us to deny…" Raph hissed through his teeth, arms crossed over his chest. Kiana looked at him thoughtfully.

"You can't really trust me, and you really shouldn't but," she smiled again, "What will it hurt to learn? And as for my father, well, you will agree with me in time concerning him."

"When would we do it?" Leo inquired. Raph sighed, excepting defeat.

"Well I could teach the two of you how to block your minds here. Its inconspicuous, but as for my training…"

"I could meet you come where after night falls." Leo suggested.

"Because Sensei is going to be peachy with that," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so negative, Raphy," Kiana laughed swatting at his arm. He glared at her, Raphy? Really?

"Someplace relatively open, so that we can both feel safe," Leo glanced at his twin, "Raph, you told me last night not to make you a stickler for rules. Fine, don't tell Sensei," it felt wrong to say, "We'll tell him when the time is right."

"And if this is some elaborate scheme to kill you? Then what, Leo?"

"My name is Kiana Glass, my address is in the records, and if I hurt you or Leo, you can hunt me down and kill me."

` Her admissions took the brothers by surprise, "Why would you tell us that?"

"I want to learn to defend myself, you're the only ones who I would be willing to learn from," she was more subdued now. Her life was in their hands, and she only hoped she'd made the right decision. Leo looked to Raph.

"Fine, you've got my attention. How about Leo and I meet you at eleven above North Tower," his face remained passive, his dark eyes burned into the girl.

"Alright, if you want to bring the others-,"

"Don't count on it," Raph smirked, "You work with us, we will teach the other two."

"Fine," she opened her book and started to walk away, "Your practice will start tomorrow. See you tonight."

The twins watched her walk away. Raph turned to his fair counterpart, "Fearless, I hope that you know what you're doin."

As he walked away Leo couldn't help but agree.


	2. Missing

Chapter 2 Missing

Her temples throbbed as she pushed away all of the emotions and 'feelings' that bombarded her senses. The Norms were abuzz after their first day of school. She rolled her bag over her shoulder, and headed out into the parking lot.

"Watch out!" the shout came seconds too late as someone collided with Kiana. His skateboard flew high into the air as they tumbled onto the ground. Kiana's elbow painfully jarred with the ground and the magic and honesty just poured off of the boy fallen at top of her. He scurried off of her, his red hair frazzled and his big brown eyes wide, "I am so sorry, dude!" She accepted his hand as he pulled her up.

She wasn't surprised to find another Magik, the school was buzzing with them, but there was something about this boy, "It's alright, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Na, it was totally my fault!" the boy continued, "So if you ever need anything just ask for Mikey, and I'll like be your personal slave, but my family will kill me if I'm late going home…again…and then there was the madness with the milk and the laptop." Kiana grinned one of the first genuine smiles that she had all day, because this boy was so genuine, so real. Kiana didn't see that very often.

"Mike, tell me you did not just run her over," an exasperated voice came from behind them. His tawny brown hair fell over his glasses. He smiled sheepishly at Kiana, "I am so sorry, forgive my friend here."

"It's no big deal, really. I should have watched where I was going," he was uncomfortable, she got that from him, he didn't like talking to people, "I'm Kiana, by the way." She held out her hand hoping to put as much kindness into it.

"Donny. I'm sorry 'bout him," she could feel is finely repressed magic. He wished that the boy beside him would crawl into a hole. She tuned into his emotions, into his feelings. He was tired, and confused. He didn't want to be at this norm school. And, woe, he was very smart.

"Don, she said it was okay. I didn't hurt her…I don't think," Mikey grinned sheepishly. Kiana glanced between them, obviously there was some communication going on here. She pushed carefully through their thinly veiled shields.

"_-It's bad enough I had to use Leo's laptop. Mike, if you don't learn to-,"_

_**"Look Don I'm sorry about that, for the hundredth time, bra. And she seems okay. Why is she looking at us like that, genius?" **_Oops.

She smiled at them deciding to break the silence that had descended, "Well, I better let you two get home." They had said friends…but if she had to guess she's say they were brothers. Not to mention the 'Leo' in their thoughts… how many Magik's named Leo where there in this school?

"Sorry again, Kiana." Don told her again rushing in the opposite direction. Mike rode after him waving back at her.

"See ya around Kia!" She chuckled. She'd met Blue and Red, and she believed Purple and Orange. Today had been productive if nothing else.

She walked slowly down the many blocks to her residence. Her feet moved quicker then she would have liked, as she took in her surroundings. Children rushed up and down the streets, too young to know the fears of the world and yet old enough to enjoy each other's company. She smiled to herself, envying them.

"Lexis! Get the ball!" a young boy called to a dog that ran up to her. She reached down and rubbed her ears. The dog's tongue lulled out of its mouth and its tail wagged franticly.

"Well, hello there beautiful," the dogs excitement and love was almost overpowering. The little boy stopped a few feet away, his smile sliding off of his face. Kiana smiled gently at him, "You have a very pretty puppy."

The smile returned easily, "Her name is Lexis! She's sixth months old! My daddy said that because she's a hunting dog she'll help me find my sister."

"Is your sister hiding?" Kiana asked, leaning down and rubbing the dog. She looked up at Kiana with deep brown eyes.

"I think so. She went to school this morning and hasn't come back yet, so my daddy sent me out here to get here," his little eyes grew wide, "You shouldn't be out here all alone! It's not safe after dark! Daddy says scary things come out after dark."

Kiana smirked a little bit, but the nuzzling fear had settled into her stomach, "How's about I help you find your sister?"

"Would you do that, misses?"

"Sure I would. What's her name?"

"Angela Kreal."

Kiana's suspicions where correct. Angela Kreal, thirteen year old daughter of Robert Kreal, a wealthy business Norm. The man had recently voted 'yes' on Magik suppressing laws. Kiana took the little boy's hand, "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Willie. What's yours?"

"You can call me Kia."

"Okay."

A little more than an hour later, the sun was worrisomely low in the sky. Little Willie's voice grew more and more distressed from calling out his sisters name. Kiana's heart broke, "Honey…I'm sure your sister found someplace warm to stay tonight."

"But Daddy doesn't let us go places without his permission. We got to find her," he buried his face into the loyal dog's coat. Kiana eyed the sun wearily as it faded behind the buildings. If she had to guess there was about fifteen minutes before curfew. No one lined the streets and the only voice was that of the wind.

Her ears perked as something moved in an alley behind them. Subtly, she put herself between the child and the movement. She felt the power stir in her eyes as she tried to peel through the shadows. She shifted through her own uneasiness and Willie's anxiety, coming across a familiar signature. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Willie, I need to take you home okay?"

"But my sister! We got to find her!" tears rolled down his face. Kiana stooped down and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise," she wiped the trails of water off of his cheeks, "After I take you home I will keep looking for your sister."

"He needs to get out of the street. He's a norm."

Kiana glanced over her shoulder at the figure standing in the shadows. His blue suit blended with the building behind him. Willie gasped in freight, pushing closer to Kiana. Surprised, she lifted him up. He was surprisingly light. She nodded to the man. His blue eyes zoned in on her.

"Five minutes until curfew."

"I'm trying," she hissed, holding tightly to the child in her arms, "Tell me where you live, Willie."

"Umm, I don't know." He mumbled into her shirt. She suppressed a groan when the dog began to bark. She froze and blue melted back into the shadows as a man dressed in a business suit raced toward them.

"That's my son!" he cried. His eyes were rimmed red and he looked beragled. Willie squirmed out of Kiana's hand and launched himself into his father's arms, "I'm so glad you are okay," Robert looked down at the dark haired girl standing in front of him, "Who-?"

"Daddy, this is Kia. She was helping me look for Sissy. We couldn't find her daddy!"

"I'm Kia-," she started but he was already stumbling away. He whispered to the top of his little boys head.

"He knows that he is not safe in the open after curfew."

Kiana sighed, "Yes. His daughter is missing," she turned slowly to face her new ally. He watched her carefully, "I think I know where she is."

"Where?"

"My house."


	3. Trust Me

Chapter 3

The sun had finally slipped down away from sight, as Kiana raced as fast as her legs would carry her back through the city. Blue ran beside her in the shadows. Fear coursed through her as the blare of curfew filled her ears.

"Shit." She muttered. She didn't have her mask or her outfit. There were those in the dark who would easily kill of any norm looking person. The silence descended again and then the usually flurry of sound began, "Come on run, run, run."

"Kiana!" an urgent whisper accompanied by a sharp metaphoric poke in the gut, caused her to glance behind her at the dark figures approaching rapidly.

"What you doing out here, Pretty Norm?" the voice purred. Kiana raced forward but her wrist was snagged and she was yanked behind.

"I ain't a Norm, now get off of me!" she snapped trying to shield her face. Suddenly she heard the sound of soft footstep and flesh hitting flesh. The hand released her.

"It's blue!"

"Get out of here."

And they did.

"This is why I really need to defend myself," Kiana hissed. Blue's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Where is your mask?"

"At home. Two blocks away,"

"Will you let me take you?" Leo asks in all seriousness, "We need to see if the girl is there." Kiana thought about it. They already knew her last name. She nodded and pictured her home clearly in her head. She kept it there and held her hand to Leo's cheek. He jerked at her touch as the image was projected into his mind. She gasped as he picked her up and slung her around onto his back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered clutching his neck and wrapping her feet securely around his waist.

"Well walking is going to get you killed. So…" suddenly he shifted a smile gracing his face, "Or they can ride you."

"Who-?"

"Hey, Loe? Comfy?" a familiar voice called out. Blushing deeply and scowling, Kiana slid off of Leo's back.

"Red, you need to ride her home," Leo shrugged, glaring at his brother, "She thinks Robert Kreal's daughter has been kidnapped."

"Alright, Blue."

"Kia?" a surprised voice asked. He slipped from the shadows and hugged her. Surprised, Kiana couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew it was you, Mikey!"

"Orange, you know her?" Leo asked wearily, their covers truly blown. Only Donny was safe…hopefully.

"Yes, he almost ran her over today," Purple muttered running his hand through his hair as he stepped out of the shadows, "How do you know her, Leo?"

Ah, hell, Leo thought running his hand through his hair. Raph chuckled and threw Kiana a helmet, "I'll let you explain, Fearless."

Kiana threw Leo a sympathetic look as she climbed onto the back of Red's bike, "Two blocks. Big, empty looking building, you can't miss it." Red revved up the bike and sped off. Kiana grimaced, she's much rather run places then ride anything.

Kiana had been right, the building was impossible to miss and Red ducked into an alley beside the building, "So, you think your pap kidnapped the big wig's daughter?" Kiana nodded climbing off and handing the helmet back.

"Yes," her answer was clipped. He was not going to be very pleased that she was late, and she had no idea how they were going to get the girl out, "Let me get my mask and change. I'll check to see if she's in here," she watched Red carefully and he regarded her coolly from dark eyes, "If she is in there, well," she hesitated, "I'll need you guys to get her out."

"Why are you willing to do this?" Red asked coldly.

Kiana shrugged, returning his glare, "These are children, Norm or not. And children should not be held accountable for their parents' mistakes." She turned from him and swung up a side fire escape. Red watched from below, his mind registering her words. He mulled it over as she disappeared into a window, a new piece of respect falling into place, for this girl. The five of them were in a twisted web.

Red chuckled, lighting a cigarette. This was gonna be a hell of a party.

Kiana cursed as she stubbed her toe…sneaking into her own home. She slipped her over clothes off and quickly replaced them with her comfortable body armor. She slipped her mask on when she heard the commotion downstairs. She took a deep breath and pushed her door open.

"How does Daddy feel about Magik now?" he father's voice was cold as he spoke and Kiana felt the magik in the house pulse as he did something to the child, who let out a muffled sob. When she entered the room he looked up from the little brunette tied to a chair. The little girl looked up too, her big brown eyes pleading. Her clothes were in tatters and blood dripped down her arms. He was using physical magik against her.

Her father's glare was ice cold, but Kiana ignored him and raced down beside the little girl struggling to untie the ropes around her wrist, "Torturing the child isn't going to improve anyone's opinions of Magik." She hissed. Angela watched her, frightened, "I'll take you home, okay Angela?"

"The hell you will," the man above her spat, ripping her harshly away. He towered over her, eyes blazing through his mask, "We have this discussion every time I bring one of them here."

"What have you accomplished?" Kiana asked icily, her gold eyes flashing. Before she knew what was coming he had back handed her and sent her tumbling to the ground. She glared up at the man. Everything about him screamed anger and not the controlled anger he had when he was a cold business man outside of the four walls. This anger was like a storm waiting to brew over.

"My own flesh and blood," he spat again, grabbing Kiana by the scruff of her shirt, "What have I accomplished? How many norms trod in fear of losing what is most dear to them? How many Magik's are able to walk free at night because of my last demand? This is the sweetest of all!" Kiana ripped herself away, positioning herself in front of the little girl.

Her own anger threatened to overwhelm her, but she kept it shut defiantly behind her protective barriers. Little Angela whimpered in fear again as Kiana focused on trying to mentally undo the rope, "The last demand did nothing but buy us time and fear," she spit out as, behind her, one of the cords around the little girl's legs fell silently to the floor, "Now, as they regroup and fear for their families they think we are monsters and will only suppress more and more of us." The raven haired magik watched wearily as the words sunk into her father. His energy was pulsating and her head hurt at the amount of hatred pouring from him. The fear from the little girl lessoned only slightly as both of her legs and an arm were freed.

"You are young and foolish! Norms fear our power and seek ways to take it from us," he eyes were clouded over drunk with power as he reached for his daughter. She slapped his hand away, "This is the way to take our place," as the last rope fell away he finally took notice of it. Kiana barley managed to grab the little girl before her father's anger exploded from him. It rolled in waves of electricity and Kiana winced as they washed over her skin, leaving blotchy red marks. Angela buried herself into Kiana's shirt, crying.

"Sleep," she muttered kissing the top of her head and transmitting the power through her. The little girl didn't fight the magik and finally closed her eyes in a fitful sleep.

"There will be a war," The Liberater growled, "And you need to decide who's side you will be on. I promise…if you aren't with me, you're against me…and I **will** destroy you."

"Those things will kill you, Red," Blue admonished coming out of the shadows with Orange and Purple close behind. Red smirked, but none the less put out the cigarette.

"She's been in there too long," he muttered.

"We can trust her."

All of the brothers turned to the youngest, orange clad brother. His brown eyes were big behind his mask, his red hair standing in end.

Blue frowned, "How can you be sure, Orange?" His younger brothers had been surprisingly un-judgmental as he explained how his own bad judgment call had given them up.

At his question, Orange rolled his eyes and tapped his head, "I'm good with personalities remember?"

"Sometimes you are a bit too trusting, Orange," Purple said quietly.

"She's been in there too long," Red repeated gazing at the open window. Blue couldn't help but agree…no matter how much he wished Orange to be right.

"Should we go in after her?"

"You'd be wasting your time," A voice called from above them. Looking up the brother's sighed in relief as Kiana leapt gracefully from the window, a child curled up in her arms. Blue watched as a deep green light engulfed them and slowed her decent.

"Is that the child?" He asked, stepping once again into leadership. Kiana nodded looking sadly at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"She needs medical attention," Blue noticed the gruffness in her voice and knowing that the middle brother still had some work to do with healing, he decided to send Purple a soft mental message anyway. _Donny…._

Purple took a deep breath, _**We need to get somewhere safer. **_Blue nodded and took the sleeping figure from Kiana, "We have her from here." He was taken aback by the small growl that came from the masked woman.

"The hell you will," Her magik darkened slightly in anger, "I will see her safely home." Blue sighed and nodded as his brothers started for the nearest abandoned building. With the child tucked into his arms he followed, Kiana right behind him. He listened as her loud footsteps echoed off of the surrounding buildings, causing other night creatures to watch us with intrest. _Damn it. We have work to do with her._ They couldn't risk being followed.

Red was thinking the same thing, "Jeesh Le-Blue, she's going to wake all of the norms up." Kiana scowled. Leo only took a moment before handing the injured girl into his purple clad brother's arms. Donny nodded even as Kiana was backing away from Leo.

"I can walk just fine," she said with a scowl flipping her dark locks over her shoulder. As Leo took another step forward, Kiana took another one back word. Leo sighed.

"Please Kiana."

"You are too much of a damned gentleman, Fearless," Raph said with an evil smirk as he tossed a protesting Kiana over his shoulder. Leo watched as Kiana reined in her temper and finally gave in, slumping over his twin's shoulder. Raph's thoughts were troubled.

_What is it Raph?_

_** I think she is hurt. Her emotions are blocked off and she was walking tenderly…Wha-**_

"Until you two learn to block your minds, I suggest keeping your personal questions for after I'm not around," Kiana muttered as she slid from Raph's shoulder. Donny was already checking over the Norm girl, a warm purple glow enveloping his hovering hands. Kiana let out a sigh of relief as the wounds on the little girl faded and disappeared.

"Purple," Blue's hand shot out to his brothers shoulder. Kiana took note that Donny was shaking, "Don't overdo."

"She will be fine," Kiana nodded getting a brief flash of the little girl laughing. With a glance she saw Raph agree with her. She gave him a small smile. He nodded his head at her. Red leaned down and lifted the child into his arms, while Mikey helped his brother up.

Kiana felt the negativity before she heard the footsteps behind them. Spinning around, she hissed and positioned herself in front of Red and the child.

"Hello Liberator."


End file.
